a surprise visit
by The prince of dragons
Summary: hiccup gets a surprise vist from someone he didn't expect to come back to berk, but he needs help,hoping hiccup will help, and now hiccup is going who knows where to help who knows who, but when he gets their he knows why he needs to help.


chapter 1: the surprise visit

It was a peaceful morning in berk, hiccup woke up sat up in bed and looked at toothless,_morning bud_,then it happened, an alarm sounded than every viking in berk started screaming,_whats happing bud_,toothless started growling at the roof, then astrid bursted through the door,HICCUP, YOU BETTER COME LOOK AT THIS NOW!,she ran back out the door, hiccup got out of bed put on some clothes and rushed out the door, toothless at his side,he looked at the sky and gasped,oh gods he's back.

in the sky was the SCREAMING DEATH coming full speed at hiccup and toothless, hiccup stood their in shock not moving just staring at the massive beast flying in the sky towards him not knowing if the beast would kill him or something worst, then hiccup held his fists tight and shut his eyes and looked down expecting the worst,while toothless was growling as loud as he could curling around hiccup trying to protect his master, then the screaming death flying straight for him and came to a complete stop yards from his face and screamed.

Then the whole village gasped at the screaming death that was in front of hiccup and toothless, THAT BEAST IS GOING TO KILL HICCUP, SOMEBODY GO SAVE HIM, then they started mumbling,not me, that beast will kill me now way,i am not doing it,LETS JUST SEE HOW IT PLAYS OUT, MY SON WILL TRAIN IT, stoic said with confidence ,yea lets do that, yea he will train it,HICCUP WILL TRAIN THE BEAST.

the screaming death landed on the ground curled up looked at toothless and started screaming again,all of a sudden toothless started to get less tense and walked over to the screaming death and roared back,_what is your name and business here_, hiccup opened his eyes to see toothless talking to the screaming death, I DONT HAVE A_ NAME AND I NEED HELP MY MOM IS HURT AND ILL, WILL YOU HELP ME_,_yes i will but you have to show my master if he can trust you_, hiccup just stared at the sight and then walked over slowly to toothless then the screaming death stared at him, and he froze toothless looked at hiccup to telling him to come over, and he approached slowly, toothless what dose he want bud,then the screaming death slowly uncurled and approached,hiccup stayed still, he shut his eyes and held up one and and waited the screaming death stuck his head forward letting hiccup touch his head then took his head away, hiccup opened his eyes and said toothless show him around give him some fish and let him rest he looks tiered

the screaming death screamed,_NO TIME WE NEED TO GO NOW TO HELP MY MOM_,_look i know she is sick but before we go help her you need to rest and eat,FINE BUT THEN WE LEAVE RIGHT AWAY,ok lets go, _hiccup watched as the night fury and screaming death left, then he was swarmed by the entire village, getting pats on the back, being told, you did it, you tamed the beast, great job your the viking,and a loud voice said I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT SON YOU TAMED THE BEAST, then astrid ran up to him and slapped hiccup across the face, thats for scaring me,then grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him, and thats for everything else,then everybody swarmed him again.

toothless was showing the screaming death around,_this is where we eat their are every type of fish here_,CAN I EAT SOME FISH,yes of coarse, the screaming death started to gobble down fish,when he was done toothless showed him around more, it started to get dark so they went to the stables,_ umm i don't think you will fit in any of the stables where will you sleep hmmm, oh you can stay in the dragon training arena if you like,YES I WILL SLEEP THEIR,ok lets go,_they went to the arena and the screaming death curled up to sleep hiccup came into the arena to see the screaming death curled up,umm hey screaming death so you are going to sleep here, he looked up and gave a quick nod, i will take that as a yes,good night umm hmmm, do you even have a name,he looked up and shook his head, no, well i will give you a name then but maybe tomorrow,ok goodnight hey bud you coming home, toothless just curled up next to the screaming death,ok then goodnight you two,and hiccup went home and went to sleep

**did you guys like this chapter yes no?**

**was it to short or to long?**

**and next chapter i will name the screaming death, but i want you guys to comment and pick the name. **

**i hope you liked it i will post chapter 2 A.S.A.P**

**p.s.: chapter 2 will be called (the journey) **


End file.
